Friends
by Kuracker
Summary: Nathan Prescott et Warren Graham sont clairement deux opposés, deux mondes qui ne devraient pas se rencontrer. Pourtant, quelques événements pourraient bien les amener à devenir amis... Voire plus. [Semi-AU où Nathan n'a aucun lien avec la Dark Room. Les événements des toilettes ne sont jamais arrivés, et Nathan n'a jamais parlé à Max ou à Chloe.]


**Première fanfiction sur Life is Strange pour moi ! Je n'ai qu'une vague idée d'où vont aller les protagonistes, pour le moment. Je pense publier un chapitre une fois par semaine, plus si j'ai de l'avance. Je la poste à la fois ici et sur Wattpad !**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**

Nathan Prescott avait des problèmes, ce n'était pas nouveau. Premièrement, il était né dans la famille Prescott. À Arcadia Bay, la plupart vous diront que c'est ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux. Après tout, les Prescott possèdent la ville , et la plupart des institutions qui la composent. Mais naître avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ne garantissait pas le bonheur, loin de là.

Nathan détestait la vie qu'il menait, même s'il n'irait jamais l'admettre devant quiconque. Pas même son psychologue qui, malgré le secret professionnel, devait sans doute raconter l'ensemble de leurs séances à son père, Sean Prescott. C'était sans doute lui, le fond du premier problème. Un père qui ne voulait que sa réussite, qui ne se souciait pas de son bonheur ou de son ressenti personnel. Ça l'avait toujours rendu fou, mais autrefois il avait sa grande sœur comme échappatoire…

à présent… Il était seul face à ça.

Au moins, il vivait dans les dortoirs de Blackwell Academy, la semaine et la plupart des week-ends. Ça lui permettait de s'éloigner de tout ça, mais il ne fallait jamais longtemps pour que l'importance de son nom ressurgisse dans sa vie.

Son second problème était d'ordre mental, et il était très difficile à gérer. Bien sûr, il y avait les pilules, le psy, et même Victoria qui l'aidait parfois. Mais il y avait toujours des moments où il était seul, et où les pilules ne suffisaient plus. Dans ces moments-là, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler, de ne pas péter un câble. En plein dortoir. Pas besoin de s'attirer plus de rumeurs que nécessaire.

Paranoïa, anxiété, schizophrénie. Tels avaient été les trois mots que le psychologue avait adressé à lui et à ses parents lorsque Nate avait 14 ans. Il se souviendrait toujours du regard que son père lui avait adressé ce jour là, de l'expression intense qui était passée dans ses yeux.

De la déception. Pure et dure.

Enfin, son troisième problème s'appelait Warren Graham. Un garçon de son dortoir, qui étudiait les sciences… du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était davantage le genre de garçon à traîner avec Max Caulfield, ou Kate Marsh. Des filles auxquelles il n'avait jamais parlé non plus, mais ce qu'il avait vu de loin lui avait permis de savoir qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec elles. Elles ne l'intéressaient clairement pas.

Mais Warren… l'intriguait, pour ce qu'il en avait vu dans les dortoirs. Le jeune homme ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre, sauf pendant la nuit. Il était certain qu'il profitait que tout le monde soit en train de dormir pour aller prendre sa douche.

C'était le genre de garçon que Logan et Zachary prenaient un malin plaisir à embêter, mais il n'avait jamais vu Warren s'en plaindre, répliquer ou même montrer que ça l'embêtait. Évidemment, Nathan lui aussi avait gribouillé sur sa porte, quand tous les autres l'avaient fait. Il restait Nathan Prescott, après tout, ce gosse de riches qui se plaçait au-dessus des autres. C'était comme ça que les choses étaient, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait changer.

Malgré tout, ce Warren l'intriguait. Beaucoup trop. Et encore plus ces derniers temps. Nathan aurait adoré en faire un sujet pour une séance de photos. En noir et blanc, bien sûr. C'était ce qu'il préférait, comme style. Il aurait particulièrement aimé capturé dans l'instant l'image du jeune homme en train de rire avec Max, ou son regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Nathan ?

Il manqua de sursauter, revenant à la réalité par la voix douce mais ferme de Victoria Chase. Elle était penchée sur lui, une main s'agitant devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu pendant un instant. Tout va bien ?

Il déglutit puis acquiesça avec lenteur. Combien de temps avait-il été dans le gaze, déjà ? Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient tous deux assis sur un bureau dans la classe de Mr Jefferson, le prof dont Victoria ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ''son talent hors du commun, son prestige et son génie''. Peu importe. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il faisait là.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête que fera cette idiote en nous voyant assis ici, tu sais.

Oh, juste. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Victoria avait eu un accrochage avec Max Caulfield – une histoire de peinture, de cachemire et de selfies – et elle avait décidé de lui rendre la vie impossible. Soit. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi s'asseoir sur son bureau l'ennuierait tant que ça ? Enfin, il avait accepté d'aider son amie, de toute façon.

\- Vous êtes assis sur le bureau de Max.

Victoria et lui tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Les bras croisées, une hanche légèrement décalée par rapport à l'autre, Warren Graham les toisait, n'appréciant visiblement pas de les voir assis sur le bureau de son amie.

\- Eh bien, tu diras à Max et ses selfies d'aller se faire foutre, siffla Victoria, le regard mauvais. Je ne bouge pas avant de l'avoir vue.

\- Eh bien, tu peux attendre encore longtemps, elle est partie avec Kate, répondit Warren sur un ton identique.

Victoria ricana, et Nathan l'imita, même si la situation le gênait un peu. Il n'avait jamais vu son voisin de chambre s'énerver, ou protester pour quoi que ce soit, mais là, pour Max Caulfield, il…

Oh.

Il eut un sourire aussi négatif que le regard de Victoria.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons bouger de ce bureau, Warren. Retourne dans ta friendzone.

Il vit clairement quelque chose se briser dans son expression, et le scientifique fit un pas en arrière, décroisant les bras et observant Nathan avec une réelle expression blessée. Puis, il se contenta de lâcher :

\- Comme vous voulez.

Et il s'en alla sans rien rajouter de plus.

Victoria fit un commentaire cynique à propos du jeune homme mais Nathan ne l'entendit pas, il se sentait mal tout d'un coup. Ce ton. Ce regard. Cette expression.

Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de pourquoi il avait ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine en le voyant comme ça.


End file.
